Thoughts and Confessions
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: Ed and Al are relaxing together, and some words are said, some things are done. Mild Elricest.


**Okay, after almost a year, I went back and fixed this up. I just changed a few little things, nothing major. :3**

**Note: Ed has his limbs back. Why? ...Cause.**

**I DO NOT own FMA. In my dreams...**

* * *

Ed and Al were home. At least as close to home as they could get. It was a warm summer day, with the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing through the air. The brothers were laying on the side of hill. Ed had his hair down (Al requested it, and he just couldn't say no) and Al had his hair in his usual ponytail. They had been laying there, just talking and enjoying the time together for hours.

"Ed, I'm getting hot. Can we go back?" Al asked, sitting up to look at his brother.

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing. Come on, lets go." Ed stood up and reached a hand down to his brother, who gladly excepted.

Al loved his older brother, more than a brother should. He loved every little thing about him. His long, golden hair, his smell, his touch, but the thing he loved most about him was his eyes. Ed had big, golden eyes that showed his every emotion. It was almost as if you could look straight into his soul. Right now, those eyes read love. The way he looked at his brother with soft and caring eyes mixed with his inner desire... it showed everything he couldn't say.

_I don't get why he hasn't told me he loves me yet. Has he even figured out he does? I wonder if he knows I can tell that he does. Maybe he knows that _I _love him. I'm pretty_ _sure that he doesn't, but if he does..._ Al blushed at thought.

He was hoping Ed wouldn't notice, but he did. "Hey Al, you okay? You've been doing that a lot lately."

Al avoided his brothers concerned gaze, and looked down instead. "Y-Yeah, Nii-san...I'm fine. Lets go." Al started to walk down the side of the hill, and a confused but concerned Ed followed.

Al, who was spacing out while thinking how hot Ed was with his hair down, tripped over his feet and fell down the rest of the hill, bringing Ed toppling along with him. Ed looked at Al, who had landed on top of him.

"Damn it, Al! That hurt! You have to be more careful!"

Al was hurt by his words, even though he knew they were true. Al blushed, realizing where he had landed. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. I just got distracted by my thoughts..." Al trailed off and spaced out again.

Ed was getting kind of bothered by Al constantly spacing out like that. Not to mention being extremely clumsy when he does. _What the hell is he thinking about thats so_ _distracting? It's getting kind of annoying. Maybe he has something on his mind..._

Al was still laying on top of his brother, enjoying the closeness. He wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and pulled him close. He layed his head on his brothers chest and used one hand to play with his hair.

"A-Al," Ed stuttered and blushed at the close contact, "You seem like you've had something on your mind lately. You can tell me."

Al hid his face in his brothers neck. "No, I can't. I'm afraid of what you'll say..."

"Al, just tell me. You know me well enough to know that I'll either be pissed, be happy about it, or just not care. Now tell me." What Ed said didn't seem like it could be said with a gentle and caring voice, but somehow, Ed said it just right. He put his left arm on the back of Al's neck and his right arm around his waist, holding him close.

Al knew what that meant. It meant that Ed was letting him know that he cared. That he could trust him. Al let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you."

_I guess he hasn't figured out that I love him._ _That answers my thoughts from earlier. _He took a deep breath and looked up into his brothers eyes.

"Ed, I love you." Al blushed at the sound of it being said aloud. He kept his eyes locked on Ed's. "I've loved you for a long time. I thought you would figure it out, but you obviously never have since I'm telling you now." Al put his head back down on Ed's chest and quietly laughed to himself. "I didn't think you were _that_ dense, but I guess I was wrong."

Ed just sat there and stared at him. Lost in his thoughts. _I haven't even noticed the small hints he's been giving me. Bu_t _now that I think about it, he has been blushing a lot whenever I get close to him, and whenever I touch him. Even a simple brush of our arms makes him blush and look away. But now that I think about it...I've been doing the same thing!!!_

Al was getting worried. His brother had been spacing out for a good five minutes now.

"Nii-san, are you alri-"

Before Al had realized what was happening, Ed had pulled him to his lips. His eyes widened with shock, but he calmed down and returned the kiss.

Ed was the one to pull away, breaking it. He needed to breath and process what had just happened.

"Al...I love you, too. I just realized it. I guess you were right about me being dense." When Ed said that, everything made more sense. He had been doing the same thing to Al, and he never realized it.

_I've been leading him on this whole time!!_ _Maybe I did it subconsciously...? _Ed shrugged it off. "Oh, well. That doesn't matter anymore."

"What doesn't matter, Nii-san?"

Ed looked up at Al. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten he was on top of him. Ed gave him a quick but sweet kiss, causing Al's blush to deepen. "Nothing Al. Do you think you could get off of me? We should be getting home."

Al released his arms from around his brothers neck and rolled onto the ground next to him. He stared up at the perfectly blue, cloudless sky, trying to calm all of his emotions. "Yeah. We probably should, but I don't want to. I like spending time with you. Winry always shows up out of nowhere and starts acting annoying when we're home."

Ed laughed. "I know she does, but thats just her." He propped himself up on his elbows. "I was just gonna ignore her today anyway. I'm not in the mood to deal with her." Ed rose to his feet and looked down at Al. "So, you coming or what?" He smiled at him and turned around, starting the walk back to the house.

Al jumped up and followed him. He caught up to him in no time.

He met Ed's pace and took his hand in his, watching his expression change.

"You don't mind if I hold your hand, do you Nii-san?"

Ed smiled that smile Al loved so much. "No, Al." He squeezed his brothers hand, showing him he liked it.

Al smiled to himself. _He never has been very good with words. He's always preferred to show people how he feels instead of voicing it. I wonder what that means for me? Oh...wait..._

Ed glanced over at his brother, wondering if it occurred to him yet that he prefers to _show_ people rather than _tell_ people how he feels about things.

He smirked at his brother, who seemed to have figured out what that meant for him. "Hey Al, you okay? You're bright red."

Al blush deepened even more and he avoided looking at his brothers amused face. "I-I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts again, that's all!" Al laughed nervously, trying to cover his embarrassment, which it didn't do at all.

"Let's just get home. We've been saying we had to go home for a while now and we're not even there yet!" Al said it quickly, making it barely understandable. He broke out into a run, still holding onto Ed's hand, pulling him in the direction of the house.

* * *

**Review! If you don't I'll... I'll hunt you down, and... uh... yeah. X3**


End file.
